When I Was Your Man
by Robastar34
Summary: "You never buy me flowers; you never even hold my hand anymore! We don't spend any time together, not even when you have the chance. And I know you have the chance! All I wanted to do was go to parties because I wanted the chance to dance with you! That's all I wanted, but yet you couldn't even do that for me!" ONE-SHOT! HAPPY ENDING! Appreciate what you have everybody!


**Hello! This is my first Soul Eater fic, so be nice! It's an idea I've had for a long time now, so….enjoy!**

You'd think that after two months, you would get used to it. But to Soul Eater, that wasn't the case.

Soul was pretty sure he had the same bed, he was sure of it! After all, he never got another one. He didn't do anything to it. But still, it felt so much bigger now without Maka. No, she wasn't dead. They…they just weren't together anymore.

Every time he would try to play the piano, he would see her. He would see her next him, smiling, brushing her fingers with him on purpose. His songs weren't the same anymore. They didn't sound the same. His fingers couldn't even find the right place to hit anymore. The only thing that came out of that piano was dark, loud, despair crashing sounds.

Whenever he would hear her name, it would crush him even more than he was already crushed. He might feel better if he had a chance to get her back, but he doesn't. She's with Hiro now. And by the look in her eyes, she wasn't going to give him up. He didn't stand a chance, not after what he did.

So now, he stands here alone at a party, looking at her through the crowd. She laughing and dancing with Hiro. Every time he saw her mouth open, her hurt and horrible words wouldn't stop repeating themselves in his head.

"_You never buy me flowers; you never even hold my hand anymore! We don't spend any time together, not even when you have the chance. And I know you have the chance! All I wanted to do was go to parties because I wanted the chance to dance with you! That's all I wanted, but yet you couldn't even do that for me!"_

She was dancing now…but she was dancing with another man, which only brought more pain to his heart. Soul sighed, swinging his drink slowly from side to side. The dark red liquid in there looked helpless, just like him. He was too young, too dumb to realize all of the pain he had been causing her.

His pride, his ego, his needs and selfish ways, they were all the reason a good strong women like Maka had walked out of his life. Now because of that, he was all alone.

He will never get the chance to clean the mess, and that was what haunts him every time he closes his eyes. He knows, and that's what hurts the most. He knows he can never be a part of her life anymore.

"Ha, alright. I need to go outside for a minute." He heard Maka say. His eyes snapped open and he followed her through the crowd, the shoves and the people stepping on his white shoes weren't even in his world right now. All that was on his mind was getting the chance to talk with Maka.

**TIME SKIP :3**

Maka walked out to the dance, letting the light brown hair that was hanging blow around her. She shivered and ran her hand down and up her arms, trying to bring warmth back to them. A jacket was placed around her shoulders, and she smiled.

She turned around to thank her boyfriend Hiro, but she quickly gasped and stepped away from the white haired male that was there instead.  
"Soul…" she managed to whisper. He glanced at her and smiled softly, giving her a little wave.

"Hey Maka." He said weakly. Maka swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat.  
"Soul, listen, if you're here to apologize, it's too late now-"she said turning to walk back inside when a hand wrapped around her wrist and brought her to a hard muscular and warm chest. She raised her head to look at Soul with wide surprised eyes.

"I know I'm too late Maka. And, although it hurts…I'll be the first to admit everything I did was wrong. I was the most uncool fucking jerk there'll ever be." He said, never letting go of her.

The thing he did do, though, was cover his teary eyes with his hair.  
"I know I'm much too late to try and apologize for my mistakes, but I just want you to know…"

Soul swallowed down all of the wild emotions he was going through and got out what he wanted to say.  
"I-I hope he buys you flowers." He said, making Maka's eyes widen.  
"_You never buy me flowers." _

"I hope he holds your hand." Soul continued, slowly looking up and looking at Maka in the eyes.  
_"You never even hold my hand anymore! " _

"He better give you all of his hours when he gets the chance."_  
"We don't spend any time together, not even when you have the chance. And I know you have the chance!"_

"Tell him to take you to _every _party, because I remember how much you love to dance."  
_"All I wanted to do was go to parties because I wanted the chance to dance with you!" _

"Tell him to do all of the things I should have done…_when I was your man_." Soul finished, watching as trails of tears made their way down Maka's face. He dint blame her. Slowly, he wiped away the tears with his thumb, just like he used to do in the old times. Slowly, she got out of his reach.

"I'll make sure to tell him." She said weakly and left, leaving him alone and depressed. Soul sobbed silently and left, the tears in his eyes making his vision blurry. He told her. He had told her how sorry he was. And now, because of that, he had nothing to live for anymore.

With blurry eyes, he made his way down the sidewalk. Soul looked both sides of the street before deciding that this was for the best. He stepped into the road and went straight into the middle, watching as a light of a car got closer to him.

Soul accepted it with his eyes closed; the only thing he heard was the mad horns of a car and someone scream his name before his soul left his body and went up into the air.

Soul sat up on his bed, panting and his heart eating irregularly fast in his chest. He let out a slow deep breath. It had only been a dream, just a dream…his eyes widen.

If it was just a dream, that meant Maka and him hadn't broken up, right? Without another second to spare, he jolted out of his room and kicked the door to Maka's room open.  
"Ahh! Soul, what on earth are you doing?!" a squeaky voice said, making tears of joy go into Soul's eyes.

Maka didn't even have a chance to blink before Soul was crushing her into his chest.  
"Maka, oh my goss Maka…I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I promise to be a better boyfriend from now on, just don't leave me." He breathed out, digging his nose into her neck.  
"Please, please don't leave me." He said weakly, hugging her tighter.

Maka was surprised at first but she quickly recovered and hugged him back.  
"You're so lucky Soul. I was just thinking of breaking up with you tomorrow." She said with a chuckle. Soul just hugged her tighter.

"I promise to never hurt you again, and cool guys like me never break promises. Just promise me you won't leave me; just promise me Maka, please." He pleaded. Maka hesitated for a second before she buried her nose on his chest.

"Fine, but this is your last chance Soul. I promise I won't leave you. But in return, you need to-"

"I will buy you every flower in this world and never let go of your hand. All of the time, I'll make room just to spend it with you. I will take you to every party so we can dance. We'll dance all night. I promise." Soul said rapidly, taking Maka by surprise. She laughed lightly.

"You read my mind." She said and laid back down bed, Soul climbing in after her. That's how they fell asleep. And after that, neither of them broke their promise.

**Told you it would have a happy ending! I felt too bad leaving it with Soul dying, so I fixed it up. And besides, I would have killed the author if the story ended up like that. **

**Review! **


End file.
